Wiggle, Squirm, Fidget
by KatNinja
Summary: Germany was just trying to get some work done, but Italy couldn't hold still. GermanyxNItaly


Wiggle, Squirm, Fidget

* * *

"Germany~" Italy called, throwing the door to Germany's room open. Everyone was staying in the large house used to UN meetings, considering how one was going on, although this one was taking more than one day.  
"I'm right here, Italy. What do you want?" Germany asked, not very surprised by Italy's sudden intrusion.

"Lovino said that you don't like me because you call me Italy!"

Germany blinked at Italy for a moment, wondering why Italy really cared, before saying,

"Your brother doesn't know what he's talking about. I like you fine." Germany replied, awkwardly patting Italy on the head.

"Oh, good, because I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend, Germany!" Italy said, smiling. Germany nodded, still feeling slightly awkward.

"Italy, I need to finish this work, so…"

"I'll wait!" Italy said happily and skipped into a corner and sat on a chair, quiet for once.

Germany returned to his paperwork, a serious look on his face.

Squirm.

Squirm, wiggle.

Squirm, wiggle, fidget.

Squirm, wiggle, fidget, squirm.

Squirm, wiggle, fidget, squirm, wig-

"Italy, stop wriggling, I can't concentrate!"

"I'm sorry, Germany."

Silence reigned again.

Squirm.

Squirm, wiggle.

Squirm, wiggle, fid-

"Italy!"

"I'm sorry, Germany!"

Silence.

Squirm.

"Goddamnit, Italy!" Germany stood up, slamming his hands down on his desk.

"I'm sorry, Germany! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Then stop wiggling!"

"But, Germany~ I'm so bored!"

"You can't entertain yourself for ten minutes while I finish this paperwork?!"

Italy shook his head.

"Nope! You'll just have to entertain me!"

Germany felt his face flush slightly as a few 'ways' of entertaining Italy came to mind. He shook his head, deciding to spend less time with France.

"Figure out how to keep from wiggling until I finish my paperwork, then I'll do something with you, okay?"

Italy nodded, smiling at Germany. Germany sat back down in his seat. He picked up his pen and returned to his paperwork.

Fidget.

Fidget, wriggle.

Fidget, wriggle, squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

"Italy, why can't you hold still?"

"Pay attention to me, Germany! I'm bored and I'm more fun than paperwork."

Germany sighed, and said,

"Fine. What do you want to do, Italy?"

"Play hide-and-go-seek!" Italy said, obviously excited.

"Fine." said Germany, closing his eyes. He really didn't want to play hide-and-go-seek in the UN building, but he wasn't going to get any work done with Italy being annoying. "Fünfzig, Neunundvierzig, Achtundvierzig…" He counted.

Italy ran, not even closing the door behind him. As soon as Germany finished counting he started to go look for Italy. As he walked down the hallway, he heard shuffling in a closet. Thinking he had found Italy, Germany opened the door.

Italy was defiantly not in the closet.

England and America were fiercely making out, and were so tuned out to anything but each other that they hadn't even noticed that Germany had opened the door.

Germany quietly closed the door, hoping for them not to notice.

He returned to looking for Italy.

An hour later, Germany was almost ready to give up. He had checked every room in the building except for one.

Italy's room.

Germany opened the door to see Italy cooking pasta on the small stove he had.

"Germany~ You took too long to find me, so I decided to make some pasta. Do you want some?"

"Italy…"

Germany sighed.

"Well?"

"Yes, I would like some pasta."

Italy smiled at him before returning to cooking pasta, humming some Italian tune. Germany sat down on Italy's bed.

"Italy?"

"Yes, Germany?"

"Italy, come here."

Italy gave Germany a curious look, but did as he was instructed. Germany pulled Italy into a hug and slowly, gently kissed Italy. Italy was surprised, but did not hesitate to kiss back.

"Germany?"

"I love you, Italy."

"I love you too, Germany."

Germany kissed Italy again, more desperately.

"I need you, Italy. I need you right now."

Germany slowly reached up and stroked Italy's curly hair.

"Ah… Germany…"

Italy moaned, and somehow ended up lying on the bed underneath Germany. Their clothes were quickly discarded and forgotten onto the floor…

The next morning, much to German's dismay, Italy could not sit still. _Again_. What made it worse was that they were in a UN meeting.

Wiggle.

"And on the topic of Global Warming-"

Wiggle, squirm.

"America has something to say. Again."

Wiggle, squirm, fidget.

England was glaring at America for some unknown reason, and looked very uncomfortable. He was squirming in his chair as well.

Glare, wiggle.

Wiggle, squirm, fidget, wiggle.

"Italy, stop squirming and pay attention." Germany whispered to Italy, who was sitting next to him.

Glare, wiggle, squirm.

Wiggle, squirm, fidget, wiggle, squirm.

"Italy. Stop it."

"But my butt hurts!"

"Pay attention and I'll take you out to pasta later."

Glare, wiggle, squirm, fidget.

"Stop wiggling!" Germany hissed.

"That wasn't me! That was England!" Italy whispered back.

Wiggle, squirm, fidget, wiggle, squirm, fidget.

"Italy!"

"It's your fault! My butt _really_ hurts!"

"I get that, just stop wiggling!"

Wiggle, squirm, fidget, wiggle, squirm, fidget, wiggl-

"Italy! Stop wiggling!" Germany yelled. All other noise ceased. Even America became silent.

"Stop yelling at me for wiggling! It's your fault! My butt hurts a lot!"

There was absolute silence, and Germany suddenly realized that he had yelled, and what Italy had said aloud. He could feel himself turning red and placed his head on the table, very embarrassed.

Italy hummed some unknown Italian tune and squirmed in his seat.

* * *

Author's note: This fic is better than my EnglandxAmerica...

Author's note from DA: I love North Italy. He's just so much love.

Poor, poor Germany though. Italy just has too much energy to stay still. That, or... -cough- (Although I'm still can't write lemons. Just limes. Sorry)

Anyway, my third Hetalia fanfic! (Yes, my third. No, I'm not going to post my horrible, horrible SpainxSItaly. That one's staying buried in my Hard drive.)

NItalyxGermany is love.


End file.
